The use of electronically mediated social networks enable consumers to initiate, nurture and maintain numerous personal and professional relationships. Furthermore, a certain user features for maintaining anonymity and degrees of privacy are provided in aspects of certain social network services, such as Facebook.com and MySpace.com. Yet the risk inherent in the process of deciding whether to enable a communications session with an unknown, or little known, person is poorly addressed by the prior art.
In addition, the ubiquity of mobile electronic communications devices enable two previously unconnected persons to each conveniently and freely engage in conversations and make personal disclosures according to their unique sensibilities. In one common social situation, two newly acquainted people may be interested in learning more about each other, but may not wish to immediately disclose their personal identities. Cell phones and other electronics communications devices are used in the prior art to enable anonymous conversational sessions but fail to provide unfamiliar individuals with a communications modality that can optimally support extended, anonymous and quickly established connectivity.
There is therefore a long-felt need to provide systems and techniques that enable two or more devices to be associated with for later enablement of communications wherein a user may associate the two more devices while maintaining anonymity and/or the user may avoid needing to submit a password to initiate or maintain a communications connectivity between or among the two or more devices.